Without You, Who Am I?
by cyang227
Summary: "I guess I've had this mask on so long... that I've forgotten how to take it off." Green, Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow, and Zelda reflect on who they are, and what their friends have done to get them there.


**A/N: So... hi~ XD I had to post this because the plot bunny attacked me in the middle of the night and... well, you know how it goes. Let's just say I didn't get much sleep. O.o**

**Details about SOPA 2014 are at the bottom; to be frank, the government is trying to get rid of fanfiction, fanart, etc... I might have it wrong, but you can research it yourself. I'm just not willing to take the risk. XP There's a link to the petition at the bottom, if you're interested!**

**So without further ado, I give you the random drabble-like story~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Four Swords. I simply like using Akira Himekawa's TOTALLY AWESOME CHARACTERS to satisfy my writing needs. ^^**

* * *

_He's the peacemaker._

It's automatic, nowadays; Green doesn't have to think too hard to play his role. When his friends argue, Green's just _there_- he's always the one to sort things out. It's this unspoken rule between them, and he's convinced himself long ago that he's the only one of them that can do it. He's the original, after all- the leader, if anything- so the job naturally falls to him. He accepts it. He's content. There's no pressure; even if there is, it's too miniscule to ever as much as pester him in the slightest. Being with his friends- no, his family- is more than enough to make up for anything that comes his way.

… At least, that's what he'll tell you, should the subject ever come up. He won't ever, in a million years, say the weight on his back feels like a thousand worlds all rest on him. That's cliché. It's only_ one_ world, really. It's Green's world, and that's all that matters.

* * *

_ He's the jerk._

Blue is your typical bully- rash, arrogant, always picking on others. Almost everyone he knows thinks he's full of hot air and he needs anger management. Nobody ever looks beyond that, and Blue considers this an accomplishment. He's _so_ good, in fact, they can't tell that it's just a mask; that he's afraid if he takes it off, others will mock him- they'll call him names and taunt him and tease him and trip him up just like he does. They're all idiots. Real fools.

They're so foolish, in fact, they'll never see the wisdom lying dormant in those brilliant blue eyes. They'll never notice how bad he is at keeping that mask of his on, how once in a while, it'll slip; you'll catch a glimpse of the real Blue, who's lonely and afraid and just filled to the brim with pent up anguish. Nobody knows about how he's wise beyond his years, and Blue intends to keep it that way.

* * *

_ He's the child._

That's all he is in their eyes- a _child_. Red's useless- the only thing he's good for is looking towards the supposed 'bright side,' which he'll almost always fail to point out is lacking, or in some cases, even nonexistent. He likes to believe the others rely on his ever-present optimism to help them along. And if they don't, well, they certainly do a good job of hiding it. They praise him, spur him on, they tell him what he wants to hear. To be completely honest- it makes Red sick to his stomach.

He's tired of being cute and innocent. Tired of all the fake smiles, the feigned laughs, and those naïve little acts that make even him want to puke. He wants to do something more than cheer on the sidelines. He knows that he's not a helpless child, and it's about time he does something to make them- all of them- see his way. Because they're wrong about him. _Dead_ wrong.

* * *

_He's the know-it-all._

Vio has always been a bookworm- he always has his trusty _Hyrule Hystoria_ on him, he speaks four different languages, and there's a shelf in his room that takes up an entire wall, stuffed with maps and scrolls and just about any reading material he can get his hands on. And Vio's smart enough to know that he owes his intelligence to a simple truth- Vio sees things others don't. It doesn't matter how much he reads as long as he has his mind's eye open.

And it'd be a lie if he told you his pride doesn't swell when they ask him something and he knows the answer. That there isn't this twinge of satisfaction when they gaze up at him, eyes full of awe and respect. But there's something else, too- a nagging voice in the back of his mind, telling him if Vio keeps playing at being the wise guy, he's gonna get hurt. It's not pressing. It's not annoying. It's just… _there_. And what Vio hates the most about it is that it's right and he's wrong.

* * *

_He's the bad guy._

Or, at least, he used to be. When Shadow asked to be remembered, he didn't want it to be as the great evil that brought Hyrule down to its knees. Even if he _did_ do that. He's also slaughtered masses, wreaked havoc, and set numerous towns and forests aflame for his own sick form of amusement, but that's not the point. The point is that nobody sees him as the villain anymore. Because they don't. Right?

Shadow knows it's selfish, but he hopes that they defend him whenever others speak badly of him. In fact, he imagines things like this every day; but in his defense, it's not like he has anything better to do, being trapped in the Dark Mirror and all. Contrary to popular belief, he's not dead. He's just _stuck_, which is just as bad, because he can't escape and prove to Hyrule that he's not the villain, he's just misunderstood. It's sappy, but it's the truth. He's not the bad guy… Right?

* * *

_She's the princess. _

Oh, so just because she's the princess of Hyrule, Zelda's suddenly the target of every evil overlord in existence. Zelda absolutely detests this fact, of course; especially the part where Link has to go and journey across the land and defeat the darkness (which never stays defeated long enough, in her opinion) to save her. It's a wasted effort, in her eyes. But either way, he gets to play the hero and she gets the part of the fragile, delicate little princess they all believe her to be. _Woo-hoo._

It's not that she dislikes being royalty. Zelda thinks it's an honor to be listened to by adults, and even more amazing for her words to be carried across the kingdom as a symbol of light and hope. It's more than other girls her age get, and it's great. Her life is great. Just… maybe she and Link can trade places sometime, only for a little while, she swears. A little while is just enough to see what it's like being the hero.

* * *

**Hello again~ As promised, here is a petition to stop SOPA 2014! (I'm being vague, aren't I? I hate being vague. -_-)**

** petitions .whitehouse. gov /petition /stop -sopa- 2014/ q0V kk0 Zr**

**You know what to do, delete the spaces... and if the link doesn't work (thanks to my stupidity...), search 'SOPA 2014' on Google and it should be the first one. You need to make an account, but you don't need to put your real name or any info but your email address, because they'll send you a confirmation email. ^^**

**STOP SOPA 2014! The deadline is March 19, 2014 (Which is a Wednesday), so we need to hurry!**

**Oh, and please review. Feedback is great! ^^**


End file.
